Shut up
by Sesshomaru's Girlfriend
Summary: A oneshotsongfic with Simple Plans Shut Up SesshKag a little OOC the end


Shut up. By Simple Plan

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song, or The Phantom of The Opera. TT But I do own an Elmo doll.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been fighting, once again. This time Sesshomaru had gotten the better of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was lying near death on the ground. Kagome had had enough of all this, she decided to confront Sesshomaru.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

"What is your problem, you jerk? You just can't stand to see him with more than you have. Because obviously the world must have been made ONLY for you!" Kagome screamed at him ready to fight him herself.

"Who said he has more than I do? This Sesshomaru has much more than that lowly hanyou. I would have thought that even a human like you would have noticed that. That statementonly reenforces my thoughts about your stupidity." Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk away.

_You think you know  
What everyone sees  
You always take time  
To criticize me_

"My stupidity! Take down that stupid wall jerk. I know _I_ i can sure as heck see through it, you jealous insecure Demon. You don't have _love_ i u , that is what you don't have." Kagome accused him, stopping him in his tracks "And don't you dare assume anything about me."

"I don't need to assume. You are as easy to read as an open book. You should talk to me about fronts? You don't even truly love my brother. You never trusted him again since the sixth time you saw him with Kikyo, and I guess it didn't help that they have been meeting secretly for the past two months." Sesshomaru smirked " Oh yes, I know all about you. How mad you are, how hurt, and how you try and hide it everyday."

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

Kagome turned away from him, eyes watering wondering whom else would know by now. She had tried to keep up the charade, and it hadn't worked. Then she looked toward where Inuyasha had fallen, and saw Kikyo dragging him down towards hell. She was tired of that game, tired of playing a worn-out role; she didn't know what to do, so she searched her heart for awnser...

"Take him," was all she said.

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my life  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

Then Inuyasha woke up, and saw a crying Kagome say 'take him.' as a battle played it's way accross her face. "Wait," he said, "Kagome I love you, and only you! Don't let her take me."

"Sesshomaru," She said turning towards him, her face turning into icy nothingness" Can you tell me if he is being truthful?"

"Let your heart tell you." He responded, "It's always been right before."

Kagome once again faced Inuyasha, " You're lying through your teeth. You don't hurt me anymore."

"I'm truly sorry," he said as he kissed Kikyo before her. "I do love you, Kikyo. I always have, and I always will."

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie_ _  
Whatever you do _

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

"Yes," Kikyo said, " and I love Naraku now." Said Kikyo letting Inuyashaslip into hellby himself.

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face_

"We never did accept each other." Said Kikyo looking at the spot where Inuyasha had just died. Then she turned and walked away, her last words echoing through the trees, "Good luck with life, Kagome."

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
_

_Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down _

Will never bring me down

Kagome looked once more behind her as she prepared to run. "You were right Sesshomaru. I.. I.. I'm sorry." And with that Kagome tore off in the opposite direction that Kikyo had taken toward the well, Kiade, and theEnchanted Forest, once called InuYasha. Her world was falling to pieces, and she couldn't stop it, nor could she see a way to salvage any reason to stay in _The_ _Feudal_ _Era_ any longer than it would take her to get to the dry well. But then she ran past the well and didn't care, she just had to run.

After about thirty minuets of running, Kagome became tired, and she tripped on an out-grown root of a tree, as she skidded to a stop on the leafy floor, she wiped away some the blood that was running freely down her calf, and some of the tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she looked around and realized that she had run to the Forbidden Forest and had ended up in the very center. The part of the Forbidden Forest were fate was met, and destinies were sealed. She also noticed that Sesshomaru was standing by the base of a nearby tree, looking at her..

"Human do you realize that you ran over 20 miles?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru? Why did you follow me?" Kagome whispered, wanting to be alone.

He could tell she wanted to be alone, but he couldn't go. "I just couldn't leave you alone, not now, not ever again. Kagome." He silently replied.

"I don't need you." Kagome declared not even realizing what Sesshomaru had accidentally confessed, "I won't depend on someone ever again. It only hurts..."

Kagome tried to start running again, but Sesshomaru caught her hand. "Don't go."

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time _

"I must go," Kagome replied, "I don't want to do this again. Look what it did to me." Looking up into his eyes she felt a tear roll down her cheak, she closed her eyes then, she couldn't take the shame.He was so strong, it hurtto show so much weakness in his presence, but then, why did she even care? these thoughts reverberated in her head, spinning around and around, untill she felt a clawed finger wipe away her tears. As she opened her eyes she saw that _he_ was looking at her tenderly, lovingly.

_Don't Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up_

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome tentatively asked. "I'm stupid; I'm weak?"

"This Sesshomaru was wrong in his assumptions; and this Sesshomaru promises: I'll never hurt you,& I'll never betray you, though I will always_**Love**_ you" Sesshomaru passionately whispered, as he drew her into a close embrace. Kagome was surprised by his actions. Sesshomaru? He never even showed his anger, yet now he was giving her love; and she was surprised to find out that she liked it. Then it was his turn to be surprised as he felt her arms slip around his neck. "You love me?" she whispered amazed, face close to his.

Then Sesshomaru lowered his head, wispering "I Love You." just beforehe gaveher the most passionate kiss she could have ever dreamed up.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered as she kissed him back.

The End

OK, that was my very first one-shot / song-fic. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think. I'll let you guys decide if I should ever write another song-fic again. LUV U. Good day and Good times.


End file.
